


Caught

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Being Walked In On, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pillow riding, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: "Yoooo I had a thought. Looking at your previous answer on the pillow humping... And then the little Minimus & Swerve Thing... JUST a Thought. What If One Of Them Had Been Caught Doing It? *cough* Swerve *cough* *cough* And Moaning The Others Name? You'll decide what happens Next..."Request from Tumblr





	Caught

Swerve’s servos scrambled to find something he could use to get rid of some of his charge. His spike strained in his servo and his valve dripped onto the berth below but no matter what he did, the tight heat inside him just wouldn’t go away.

When his digits closed around the plush of one of the pillow’s at the head of the berth, he didn’t think twice. He barely thought  _ once _ before shoving it down beneath him.

The soft slide of the cool pillow case against his hot valve brought a shiver running through his frame. His vents puffed blasts of heated air, the rising temperature of the room not doing much to aid his foggy processor. One servo pressed down hard into the pillow, the other being seized between his dentae.

He wanted nothing more than to feel Minimus’ frame over his. He didn’t care if he used his spike or valve, he really didn’t. Sometimes Swerve still found himself amazed and wondering how he managed to get with a mech like Minimus.

“Frag,” He sighed, releasing his digit from his mouth and moving it back to the pillow as he canted his hips. Somewhere, in his processor, he vaguely remembered that Minimus was actually supposed to be coming back home soon. His internal clock was too muddled to try to figure out when Mins would be back, and he didn’t really care to even attempt it. All that mattered was getting rid of the persistent heat that was gnawing at him from the inside out.

“Minimussss, ohh,” His visor shorted and flickered. Red digits desperately rearranged the pillow, folding it around his spike and squeezing it with his thighs, rutting into it with both of his arrays. “Mins- oh  _ frag _ ,” His own systems were deafening to him. There was no way he could have heard the habsuite door opening. His vents were a hurricane, and his rattling plating was no quieter.

“You couldn’t wait until I came back?” Minimus chuckled from the doorway. He set down his armfuls of datapads on the dresser top before properly looking over Swerve’s frame. 

His valve left splotches and streaks of lubricant across the pillow case, lubricant beaded at the tip of his spike, he was hunched over holding onto his pillow but since Minimus had announced his presence, he’d frozen.

“S-Sorry, I’m making a mess, aren’t I?” His words were interrupted by his panting and an occasional burst of static. He lifted his servos from the pillow only for Minimus to lightly hold on of them and press a kiss to it. The light press of his lips was nothing compared to the crash of Swerve grabbing Minimus by the chin and lifting his helm to make out with him properly.

“I’m not usually one for  _ spontaneity, _ ” Minimus grabbed onto the pillow and dragged it out from between Swerve’s legs, the red mini helpfully lifting his hips off of it, “But I believe that my valve would feel better than this.” 

He threw the pillow off of the berth, leaving it for later. Swerve was _astounded_ at how willing Minimus was to just _leave a mess for later_ because of _him_. Slender digits slipped down to Swerve’s valve that was practically pouring lubricant.

Two digits easily pushed into him, making Swerve gasp and bite his lip. Those digits didn’t remain long, however, as Minimus quickly drew his servo back. His digits pushed lightly at Swerve’s mouth, the red mini willingly accepting them.

The heady taste of his own lubricant spread across his glossa, his visor dimming and a moan eeking from his vocalizer. He obediently sucked on Minimus’ digits, cleaning them of his lubricant.

“Mmph- Mins,” Swerve held Minimus’ wrist and pulled his digits from his mouth, “Not to- ah- interrupt anything, but I’m kinda…” How could he possibly phrase “ _ so charged up I think I’m going to short circuit _ ” in a way eloquent enough for Minimus?

“Oh, I know,” Minimus cut off Swerve’s clambering search for words with a servo around his spike. “Still, you really have no patience at all, do you?” 

His tone lacked any venom or anger, no admonishment for what Swerve had gotten up to, but it did carry with it a faint air that hinted at something more that Minimus wanted to do. Some kind of catch.

“W-Well, I…”  _ What would be a good excuse? _ “I didn’t- like- you know, I didn’t  _ just _ start… I’ve been pretty revved up since you left this morning,” He slowly rocked his hips, pushing his spike into Minimus’ doting servo.

“So you’ve been thinking about me since then?” He straddled Swerve’s hips, the red mini’s spike so close to pressing against Minimus’ valve paneling. “Have you been trying to self service since then?”

Swerve gave a chuckle but ultimately fell quiet, save for his soft moaning.

“You’ve made quite mess, as you said earlier, but not as much as I would have thought for someone so charged,” Minimus stated plainly. “You haven’t overloaded yet, have you?”

Shaking his helm, Swerve leaned back as Minimus crawled up his frame. Swerve felt his spike nudging against Minimus’ aft. Aroused though he was, Swerve was still half wondering what was going on; Minimus didn’t usually draw things out so much. Swerve let his EM field latch on to Minimus’ just to gauge how the other mech was feeling. He was met with lust and want to rival his own. 

“How do you want me to take you?” 

Swerve shivered at that, his plating rattling even more than it had been earlier. For all the thoughts spinning in his clouded processor, he couldn’t manage to form a request that made sense.

Suddenly he was gasping as Minimus’ valve engulfed his spike. Hot and  _ tight _ , Swerve would have overloaded already if his partner hadn’t simply stilled once their plating was flushed. Swerve’s legs kicked out, stretching and then pressing his heels into the berth,

“ _ Please _ , Minimus!” He was far past the point of caring if he begged or not.

“Let me try something,” Minimus mused, repositioning his legs but keeping Swerve firmly inside of him. His slim digits danced up and down Swerve’s frame, stopping to play with seams and vents and wheels, at one point using his whole servo to spin one of Swerve’s wheels for what felt like forever.

His groping was interspersed with pauses where he simply rolled his hips or let his valve clench down on Swerve’s spike, making the bartender gasp or sigh while Minimus remained expressionless.

“Please Mins, I don’t know what you want to try my you’re  _ killing _ me!” Swerve’s thick digits were grabbing at Minimus’ hips, but he wasn’t successful in moving him.

“ _ I’m _ on top of  _ you _ . You don’t get to make demands,” Minimus took one of Swerve’s servos and kissed it once again, as he had done when he first walked in. “You don’t get to overload before I do.”

“Ah- Don’t think I can do that, Mins,” Swerve admitted, sheepish. “I’m  _ soooo _ fraggin’ close. Please? Can I overload first and then I’ll take real good care of you, I promise?” He pleaded with Minimus, who only dropped the servo he was holding and rocked his hips slowly.

“No. You’re not allowed to get your overload before I get mine.” 

Most times, Minimus would let Swerve ravish his lithe frame in any way he wished. This time, he had no desire specifically to  _ torture _ his partner, just to push his limits. Experiment and see what Swerve would do, how he would react. It seems like he reacts by begging.

“You’re doing great, and you feel so good inside me,” Minimus punctuated with a slow pull up of his hips, then dropped back down on Swerve’s spike. The length pulsed hot inside of Minimus. Swerve’s EM field desperately grabbed onto Minimus’ and the green mech could  _ feel _ the need that coursed through it.

“No, no, no, that’s not fair, Mins,” Swerve bit down on a digit, “You’ll make me overload talking like that.” He whimpered, hips twitching up weakly. 

“I know that you can please me, Swerve,” Minimus’ valve gripped him as the mech rocked on his spike. “I know you can do what I asked.”

Swerve sobbed, pressing a servo over his mouth, the other tugging at the sheets on their berth.

“Ahhh- ‘s too much, it’s too much, Mins, I’m too  _ close, _ ” His vocalizer barely let him speak, his frame making his words waver and shake and almost obscuring them with static. 

Minimus brought his lips down on Swerve’s and the red mini crashed into his climax, despite his best efforts to avoid it. He nearly screamed against Minimus, his frame quaking and his servos shooting up to clutch Minimus’ hips and hold him down as his spike gushed transfluid into him and his valve spilled lubricant onto the sheets. 

Swerve’s overload did nothing to stave off Minimus’, who arched his back and ground his hips down as his own climax hit him. The feeling of Minimus’ tight, hot valve still hugging his spike made Swerve shiver and whine in overstimulation.

“Ohhhh, slag, Mins,” His voice was light and airy, almost as floaty as his processor.

“Are you okay?” Minimus asked, lifting himself slowly off of the spike with a shudder. His valve dripped transfluid, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care much.

“Yeah, yeah that was  _ good _ ,” He sighed, dragging Minimus down to hold and nuzzle against him. He rolled and dropped Minimus on his side next to him, the two facing each other.

“I’m glad,” The soft smile Minimus gave could have been enough to paralyze Swerve right then and there. “Now, we really should clean up...”

“Nooo,” Swerve threw an arm over Minimus’ side and pulled him closer. “Stay with me?”

“Swerve…” Minimus fought ambivalently against Swerve’s grasp before relaxing into it. “Fine. Just a little while, though.”


End file.
